


Promises

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sets out for a night of romance, but when Gwaine makes promises like that he needs something else instead…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Winter fell unexpectedly and it cast Camelot under a heavy blanket of white. No one went outside, not even the bravest of knights. Well… not after the incident where their King slipped on an icy patch of snow and hurt his knee.

To avoid said King's grumpy temper Merlin slipped into the chambers at the end of the corridor. A jug of ale under one arm and a plate with food balanced precariously on his right hand. Finally they got their evening in. For so long he had planned to get Gwaine alone, but time and time again something or someone got in his way.

"Forbearnan", one word and the fire in the hearth was lit. Next up were the candles he had brought in earlier… oh yes, and then the bath water of course. Merlin rolled up his sleeves and set to work, only to stare at the tub and grin. One more spell and he was done… now what took Gwaine so long?

The thought barely came to mind when the man on his mind blundered into the room, for once not wearing chainmail. Wide eyed he stared at the bath and the candles. "For me? You shouldn't have…"

"Ah, but I should", Merlin said as he walked over to his lover with a deliberate sway of his narrow hips, for he knew it drove the man insane. 

On cue Gwaine was at his side to wrap him up in his strong arms. "Tease", came the muttered reply, but his complaint fell short when Merlin pulled up his shirt by the hem. He met no resistance in undressing his lover further. It did not surprise him to see Gwaine was half hard already and that he wanted him, but for once Merlin was in no hurry.

"Bath first", he offered as he pulled Gwaine towards the tub. 

"Only if you will join me", Gwaine said with a flirty wink. 

Merlin grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." He half ripped off his clothes and happily slipped into the hot bathtub next to Gwaine. 

After sitting in silence together a happy sigh escaped Merlin when Gwaine pulled him close to murmur against his ear shell. "Good thing I locked the door behind me. Now I can kiss every inch of your skin and lick my path down to where you want me the most. I am gonna suck you into my mouth until you can bear it no more…"

Merlin could not help the loud moan that escaped him as Gwaine wrapped a warm, water slick hand around him. The fist glided easily down his length and back up again. A thumb teased the head making, Merlin moan even louder. "Please Gwaine, just do it."

"Eager much?" Merlin found the tables were turned now Gwaine relentlessly teased back. This was so like the man he loved, always playing the flirt and knowing how to push his buttons. "If you'd want to I could bend you over right now and take you. You'll be so tight, so perfect…"

"Look at you, your wet skin all flushed from the warmth", Merlin put a finger on Gwaine's lips to stop the string of filthy and yet so delightful promises.

No longer caring at how before Gwaine entered the room he planned an evening full of romance Merlin slipped into Gwaine's lap and faced him with a smile. "The question is, how eager are you?"

Dark pupils flashed at him, lust and want warring with concern. "Merlin… I… was only joking, I…"

Strong hands grabbed his hips when Merlin rose up a little and he crouched closer. "Do it", he encouraged. "Flip me over, claim me if you dare. I need this, Gwaine. It's been too long since the last time. I have lost my patience. Romance can wait."

Gwaine grinned, "Good man." 

Strong hands grabbed his sides and in a blur of motion Merlin found himself on his knees in the bath with Gwaine right behind him. One kiss on the nape of his neck and a whispered, "You sure?"

Merlin nodded, unable to speak through the want. "Finally", he thought while Gwaine eased the tip of his length inside of him. 

Groaning at the welcome friction Merlin relaxed against Gwaine, who wrapped an arm around him in support as he slid in deeper. Sweet words of encouragement were joined by kisses on his neck.

"Always so ready for me", Gwaine muttered when he was welcomed by Merlin's tight heat without any further resistance. 

Merlin thrust his hips downwards hard, meeting him with a sigh of contentment. He grinned in delight when his lover cursed. Oh yes, they were both so ready for this. For days now they had teased the other, with lingering touches and kisses in alcoves. Every stolen moment built up into this primal need Merlin felt burn inside him.

Once more he thrust his hips backwards and he groaned when Gwaine met him just as eagerly. "More", Merlin cried out in bliss when Gwaine touched the sweet spot inside on his fast stroke upwards.

Gwaine slowly pulled out of him then, only to slam back in again with reckless abandon. It burned a little, but Merlin did not care for he needed this and he sensed Gwaine did too for he too no longer held back. Like one they moved to bring the other over the edge, faster and harder, uncaring of how the bath water splashed over the edges of the tub. "Yes", Merlin groaned out, his deep voice breaking when Gwaine hit the spot inside him full on and sparks flew behind his eyelids. 

His toes curled as Merlin tumbled towards his release. More, he wanted more from Gwaine still. Every touch deep inside of him made his spine tingle. It felt so good to be this close to his lover, to feel his pulse through every thrust. Deeper, he had to have him deeper inside of him still. As if hearing his unspoken pleas Gwaine pushed into him with force and just like that everything came to a halt as the want exploded from Merlin in a cloud of bliss. He came so hard that he did not even notice how Gwaine spilled his seed deep inside of him with a cry of his name. 

Bleary eyed he blinked up when Gwaine wrapped him into his arms and turned him around with gentle hands. "Let's take you to bed."

Merlin yawned, "Is that a promise?"

Even as Gwaine lifted him in his arms and carried him out of the bathtub the knight chuckled. "Later… we have all day, remember? And I am not done with you."

"Good", Merlin snuggled happily against him on the bed, safe in the knowledge Gwaine always lived up to his promises.


End file.
